The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for providing peritoneal dialysis. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing continuous flow peritoneal dialysis.
Due to disease, insult or other causes, a person's renal system can fail. In renal failure of any cause, there are several physiological derangements. The balance of water, minerals and the excretion of daily metabolic load is no longer possible in renal failure. During renal failure, toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (e.g., urea, creatinine, uric acid, and others) can accumulate in blood and tissues.
Kidney failure and reduced kidney function have been treated with dialysis. Dialysis removes waste, toxins and excess water from the body that would otherwise have been removed by normal functioning kidneys. Dialysis treatment for replacement of kidney functions is critical to many people because the treatment is life saving. One who has failed kidneys could not continue to live without replacing at least the filtration functions of the kidneys.
Hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis are two types of dialysis therapies commonly used to treat loss of kidney function. Hemodialysis treatment removes waste, toxins and excess water directly from the patient's blood. The patient is connected to a hemodialysis machine and the patient's blood is pumped through the machine. For example, needles or catheters can be inserted into the patient's veins and arteries to connect the blood flow to and from the hemodialysis machine. As blood passes through a dialyzer in the hemodialysis machine, the dialyzer removes the waste, toxins and excess water from the patient's blood and returns the blood to infuse back into the patient. A large amount of dialysate, for example about 90–120 liters, is used by most hemodialysis machines to dialyze the blood during a single hemodialysis therapy. The spent dialysate is then discarded. Hemodialysis treatment lasts several hours and is generally performed in a treatment center about three times per week.
Another type of hemodialysis therapy is regenerative hemodialysis. This therapy uses a hemodialysis system, which includes a cartridge for dialysate regeneration. One such cartridge is manufactured under the name REDY™ by Sorb Technology, Oklahoma City, Okla. In this system, the dialysate fluid flow path must be properly cleaned before the hemodialysis machine can be used on another patient. Also, the dialysate fluid flow path is not a closed system. In this regard, the dialysate fluid flow path is open to the atmosphere such that air borne pathogens can contact the fluid in the system and foster the growth of bacteria in same. Consequently, contamination of such a dialysis system can be problematic. Thus, the dialysate fluid exiting the REDY™ cartridge is not suitable for peritoneal dialysis.
Peritoneal dialysis utilizes a sterile dialysis solution or “dialysate”, which is infused into a patient's peritoneal cavity and into contact with the patient's peritoneal membrane. Waste, toxins and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysate. The transfer of waste, toxins, and excess water from the bloodstream into the dialysate occurs due to diffusion and osmosis during a dwell period as an osmotic agent in the dialysate creates an osmotic gradient across the membrane. The spent dialysate is later drained from the patient's peritoneal cavity to remove the waste, toxins and excess water from the patient.
There are various types of peritoneal dialysis therapies, including continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (“CAPD”) and automated peritoneal dialysis. CAPD is a manual dialysis treatment, in which the patient connects the catheter to a bag of fresh dialysate and manually infuses fresh dialysate through the catheter and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. The patient disconnects the catheter from the fresh dialysate bag and allows the dialysate to dwell within the cavity to transfer waste, toxins and excess water from the patient's bloodstream to the dialysate solution. After a dwell period, the patient drains the spent dialysate and then repeats the manual dialysis procedure. Tubing sets with “Y” connectors for the solution and drain bags are available that can reduce the number of connections the patient must make. The tubing sets can include pre-attached bags including, for example, an empty bag and a bag filled with dialysate.
In CAPD the patient performs several drain, fill, and dwell cycles during the day, for example, about four times per day. Each treatment cycle, which includes a drain, fill and dwell, takes about four hours. Manual peritoneal dialysis performed by the patient requires a significant amount of time and effort from the patient. This procedure leaves room for improvement and therapy enhancements to improve patient quality of life.
Automated peritoneal dialysis is similar to continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis in that the dialysis treatment includes a drain, fill, and dwell cycle. However, a dialysis machine automatically performs three or more cycles of peritoneal dialysis treatment, typically overnight while the patient sleeps.
With automated peritoneal dialysis, an automated dialysis machine fluidly connects to an implanted catheter. The automated dialysis machine also fluidly connects to a source or bag of fresh dialysate and to a fluid drain. The dialysis machine pumps spent dialysate from the peritoneal cavity, through the catheter, to the drain. The dialysis machine then pumps fresh dialysate from the dialysate source, through the catheter, and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. The automated machine allows the dialysate to dwell within the cavity so that the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water from the patient's bloodstream to the dialysate solution can take place. A computer controls the automated dialysis machine so that the dialysis treatment occurs automatically when the patient is connected to the dialysis machine, for example, when the patient sleeps. That is, the dialysis system automatically and sequentially pumps fluid into the peritoneal cavity, allows for dwell, pumps fluid out of the peritoneal cavity, and repeats the procedure.
Several drain, fill, and dwell cycles will occur during the treatment. Also, a smaller volume “last fill” is typically used at the end of the automated dialysis treatment, which remains in the peritoneal cavity of the patient when the patient disconnects from the dialysis machine for the day. Automated peritoneal dialysis frees the patient from having to manually perform the drain, dwell, and fill steps during the day. Automated dialysis can improve the patient's dialysis treatment and undoubtedly improves the patient's quality of life, as compared to CAPD.
“Continuous flow” peritoneal dialysis (“CFPD”) systems have been contemplated since the 1970's. These systems typically have an in fluid flow and an out fluid flow. That is, the dialysate flows in one catheter lumen, through the peritoneum and out another catheter lumen to the drain line. The “spent” dialysate (waste laden dialysate) collects in a drain bag, which is discarded, or is fed into a household or other drain. Known CFPD systems typically use a volume of disalysate one time and then discard it. In this regard, the volume of dialysate necessary to carry out treatment for a continuous flow single use or pass system can be large in size rendering their daily use cost prohibitive. For example, the volume of dialysate can exceed 120 liters for single pass CFPD systems.
Another type of a CFPD system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,967. This system requires the use of a reconstitution device to remove waste from the dialysate after the dialysate has passed through the patient's peritoneum. In particular, the reconstitution device includes a urea removal column that employs urease to enzymatically convert urea into ammonia. The ammonia must then be removed from the dialysate prior to reintroduction into the peritoneal cavity in order to ensure the health and safety of the patient. However, the removal of ammonia can be problematic and thus may not provide a failsafe measure. Moreover, additional sensors must be employed to monitor the removal of ammonia from the reconstitued dialysate. This can add to the complexity of the therapy and thus increase the cost associated with same.
In general, CFPD is known to be more effective as compared to other forms of peritoneal dialysis therapy including, for example, more conventional forms of peritoneal dialysis therapies, such as CAPD and APD which typically require multiple exchanges of fresh dialysate during treatment. As previously discussed, several drain, fill and dwell cycles are typically performed during CAPD and APD. An example of a modification of the more conventional forms of peritoneal dialysis therapy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,343. An apparatus is disclosed that allows the peritoneal cavity of the patient to be filled with a sterile dialysis liquid as in the case of CAPD. After a dwell period, the dialysis liquid retains metabolic waste from the patient's blood. A portion of the dialysis liquid containing the metabolic waste is then pumped out of the peritoneal cavity and passed through a dialyzer to remove the metabolic waste from the dialysis liquid. The dialysis liquid can then be pumped back into the peritoneal cavity for reuse.
Therefore, a need exists to provide improved dialysis systems. The systems should allow the patient to perform the procedure at home without the need for storing an inordinate amount of fresh dialysate bags. The systems should further be automated so that the procedure can be largely performed at night while the patient sleeps.